


Little Fire-Lily

by jaron5



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Child Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Protective Aang (Avatar), Protective Iroh (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaron5/pseuds/jaron5
Summary: Snippets of Zuko's life from childhood till the end. I'm not sure about pairings yet, it's mostly about hurt/comfort and close friends, brother/sister bonds.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 31





	Little Fire-Lily

_ Little Fire-Lily _

_ Come out come out _

_ I will find you _

_ And gobble you up _

_ Like the cute _

_ Little monster you are _

He giggles and his laughter turns into full-blown squeals as Mother sneaks up behind him, grabs him, and tickles his sides. 

_ Little fingers, little feet _

_ Tiny mouth, puckering. _

_ Dark gold stare up at pale gold _

_ Blinking and yawning. _

_ Small hands hold on tight _

_ The bundle in his arms. _

_ Warmth bubbles in his chest _

_ And hugs and smiles he freely gives _

_ To the little one, he gave his heart _

Azula’s wet, tiny hands pat his ruddy cheeks; her little mouth opening and closing while emitting small squeals of delight. He holds her close to his chest and giggles as her small legs tickle his bare arms. He brings her closer and places a sloppy kiss on her forehead and whispers, “I wove you Zula.” 

_ Tackling and rolling on the palace grounds _

_ Fresh cut grass tickling his chin. _

_ Giggling and more wrestling _

_ Until energetic limbs grow weary and limp. _

_ Exhaustion arrives, leaving a tired smile _

_ To share with the older boy _

_ Who allows grasping hands and clumsy hugs _

_ And claps proudly at crashing metal and steel _

“Woohoo! Go Zuko!” Lu Ten yells, his cousin’s amber eyes twinkling with pride as he slashes at the wooden stumps. He ducks and parries imaginary blows, grinning hard. Even though it’s only a practice sword, he dances nimbly, fighting a raging battle that takes hold of his mind. When he looks up, pushing back the sweaty locks, there’s a blinding smile ready to meet him and a crushing embrace.

_ The eyes are always cold and hateful _

_ Sending shivers down his spine. _

_ He straightens up and copies _

_ The emotionless face he never quite gets right _

_ And hides the shaky hands behind his back. _

_ He stiffens slightly as hands reach his shoulder _

_ Too close to his neck, causing tiny hairs to rise up. _

_ Hands that are strong, holding him frozen in place _

_ Never comforting, always so close to burning _

“T-The bawth- bathw- batt-” he gasps, falling off his seat, feeling the burning sting on his cheek. He immediately bows his head, hiding the hot tears that stream down his face. 

“I- I’m shorry,” he cries, cringing away from the hand that grabs his collar and seizes him back up. 

“Stupid boy,” Father scowls down at him, eyes glinting with malice. “It’s  _ battle. _ Say it right this time.”

“Batthwe- battwh-” his cheeks sting again and this time he scrapes his knee on the limestone floor. This time, he can’t quite hide his sobs. 

“Quiet!” His face snaps to the side and everything  _ hurts, _ but he somehow manages to stifle his cries, only whimpering slightly. 

“Stop you’re sniveling and get out of my sight,” Father says icily into his ear after he lifts him up by the shirt again. “Come back when you learn how to pronounce a simple word.”

He pushes him away, and he bows slightly, before scrambling out of Father’s sight, just as he was ordered. He sprints to his room, dodging the startled servants, his head bowed the entire time. He reaches his chambers, pushes open the door to his washroom and bangs it close. He heaves into the toilet, flushes it, and slams the lid down. He glances at the mirror off to the side, and stares at his bright red, bruised cheek. Then he sinks near the wooden cabinets, brings his scraped knee and hugs it to his chest, and allows himself to cry. 

_ The sweet grins and hugs so bracing  _

_ They take his breath away- _

_ Turn into saccharine smiles and leaves behind _

_ Pinched, raw, red skin. _

_ The soft babbles and  _

_ Concerned offerings flaming crackers and flakes _

_ Turn into cruel biting remarks _

_ And gravely injured animals _

_ Left barely alive on his mattress. _

_ Dark gold eyes that laughed and crinkled _

_ Turn scornful, derisive, and cold like  _ **_him_ **

He takes a deep breath and pushes the orange-red flames out of his fists. They splutter away into sparks before they even touch the grass.

“Oh, Zuzu. That was pathetic.” He tries to ignore her, but as always, her words slither and invade his mind, dripping with her poisonous observations. 

Master Daiki clicks his tongue. “The Princess is right. That was pathetic.”

To the corner of his eyes, he sees Azula perfect a backflip and confidently shoots dark red bursts of fire from both her fists. Then she rotates her body, kicking one out a punch of flames from her foot.

“Wonderful, Princess Azula!” Master Daiki nods at her. “You have mastered that kata and you have advanced more quickly than any student I have ever taught.

“You, on the other hand,” Master Daiki turns towards him as Azula shoots a smirk in his direction, “have not even mastered the simple basics of firebending. Even a seven-year-old’s flames are brighter and hotter than yours will ever be.”

He bows his head. “I am sorry, Master. I will work harder to do better.” 

Master Daiki scoffs and turns away. “You’re training is over for the day. I’ll be sure to report to Prince Ozai about your pitiful bending.”

He knows better to protest, even though he feels his heart clench in terror and his entire body shakes. He knows better to keep his mouth shut when Azula lets out a loud, taunting laugh. He knows better to show no emotion, just to nod, bow, and quickly walk away. 

He reaches his secluded area near the trees off to the side of the palace gardens. He allows himself to lean against the hard bark wood and releases a shaky breath and swipes away the wetness on his cheeks. He takes a deep breath. 

Then he practices his katas. Again. Again. And again. Hours pass, the sky grows darker, and the wind breezes past, shaking the leaves and branches above him. He keeps practicing. Again. Again. And again.

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I love about Zuko is that he never gives up.


End file.
